Jedi Love
by Sithlord8665
Summary: Two years after the clone wars Orianda and her Master Obi-Wan investigate the murder of a powerful senator in the senate while they were investigating Orianda fell in love with a certain clone commander
1. Chapter 1

Jedi Love

You know how Orianda met Cody well I decided to make them a couple. Also I do not own star wars it belongs to George Lucas and him only enjoy the story. 

I have not seen Cody sense Christophsis I mostly train in the Jedi Temple whith my masters so I haven't seen clone soliders sense the clone wars I am fifteen now and this is my first mission with Obi-Wan only. Our mission was to invetigate the murder of a very important senator in the senate Senator Rhyse of Ironia and the person we will talk with is the last person that talked to Senator Rhyse last which was his wife Queen Ibella. "Master why do we have to talk to Queen Ibella I have a feeling she killed Senator Rhyse?" "Don't just asume she killed him just because she last saw him doesn't mean she killed him my young padawan." "Yes, Master." I said deafeated. "Now, Orianda stay with the troopers and investigate I will go and talk to Ibella." "Troopers?" "Troopers you know the clones." "Oh, those troopers as you wish master."

As I walked to where the clones are supposed to be I wonder how the clones will react to how much I changed over the years. As I walked toward them I had a feeling their jaws dropped under their helments especially Cody. "Orianda is that you?" Cody questioned to prove his answer I twirled my lightsaber like my father would do with his blaster as I did on Christiophsis two years ago. "It is you I haven't seen you in a couple of years." Cody said suprisingly. "Yeah, I know Cody because I have been away so long I almost forgot what troopers were." I said innocently. The clones bursted laughing and as soon as they stopped I told them that we needed to investigate the perimiter. "Alright now to cover more ground we will split up in two groups Cody, Waxer, and Boil your with me now anybody who is not in my group search the other side of the building while we go to the opposite side now move out."

"I still think this is a waste of time to invetigate the murder of a senator." Boil whipered to Waxer. "Hush, you don't want the commanders to hear us do you." Waxer warned. "Too late I did but don't worry I won't bite but we're doing this because this will start a conflict and then a war plus Senator Ryhse was a valuable ally in the senate, Boil." I told Boil. "Of course sir sorry sir." "It is alright you'll learn more about conflicts like in the future." All of a sudden I heard something like the ceiling crumbling "Move the building is crumbling!" I ordered. I force pushed the clones out of the way and force ran to the spot they were but I tripped and giant peices fell on me I could barely move I couldn't feel my left leg I yelled for the clones to help me and probably Cody pulled me out. I then was lifted by away then I fainted from the blood loss in my leg.

Next thing I knew I felt a peice of wet cloth patting on my forhead by Waxer and lots of pain in my leg. "What happend?" I asked. "The ceiling collapsed and you force pushed us away thus it collapsing on you instead if it wasn't for Commander Cody you would probably be dead." Boil answered. "Where is Cody I want to thank him." "Right here." Cody answered. He was just two feet away from me he walked toward me "You don't need to thank me Orianda you being alive is thanks enough." I smiled at him and he smiled back and Waxer and Boil were starring so I snapped out of it and turned to them "How is my leg boys?"

"Broken, sir you won't be able to walk for a while." Waxer answered "I was afraid you say that. So any word from the others?"

"No, sir we have figured what happened to us wasn't on accident so when we tried to contact them no respond so we think they might be dead sir." Boil answered. When I heard that I felt pain emotionally it was really hard loosing four men that I didn't even get to know. It was terrible it was like loosing my father all over again. "Have you tried contacting Master Kenobi telling what happened?" "Yes, sir he said he talked to the Queen and he will be here shortly to tell us what she said." Waxer said. "So what we are just going to wait here until he gets here." "Yes,sir he ordered us to wait here until he comes."

"Pretty much, Orianda." Boil said.

I heard a someone walking towards us it was Obi-Wan when he was near us he had told us that Senator Rhyse had an enemy on Ironia named Krane Bolk and that he was jealous of him for having fame and glory, of his wealth, and that he had a beautiful wife. Also she saw him go to where Senator Rhyse was brutally murdered. "So what is the plan, Master?" I asked. " Boil and I will go and find Krane Bolk while Cody and Waxer will keep an eye on you." 'Man, I have to be babysitted by Cody and Waxer while Obi-Wan and Boil have all the fun.' I thought to they left few hours ago I heard something footsteps and it was not Obi-Wan's or Boil's I sensed it was Krane trying to sneak up on us. "It's Krane." I whispered. "We knew this was gonna happen so time extecute the plan." I told them quietly.

Cody got behind a wide marble pole and Waxer just stayed by me all of a sudden Waxer was hit by a knock out dart and he was unconcious instantly Krane then grabbed me holding my arm that I couldn't get out of and he had a knife to my lower back. "Cody, help me!" I pleaded I could barely move in the position I was in. "Let her go, Krane!" Cody ordered. "No, I will not let her go I am not going to get punishment for murder. Rhyse he deserved his fate he didn't deserve to be senator, or have a woman I love, or have the fame and glory, or certainly have the wealth he didn't deserve any of those things!" Krane yelled demonically. "She is innocent Krane don't drag her into this." Cody said. 'This was not part of the plan.' I thought. "I am going to bring her with me and if you dare to follow us I will kill her understand."

"Yes, I do." "Good." Before Krane took me I felt Cody looking into my eyes fearing that he may never see me again and I felt tears coming into his brown eyes I just smiled that said don't worry I will be back I promise then we left. When I was taken to Krane's hideout he put me in restraints and put my lighsaber on his waist. "You don't have to do this, Krane." I told him. "SHUT UP!" Krane screamed. Then he punched me in the face it was like a block of concrete just smacked me on my right cheek. My face was throbbing from the blow and I felt blood dripping from my face. When I thought it couldn't get any worst he kicked me in the gut I gave out a blood curling scream it was worst than a cannon fire at one hundred miles per hour. It hurt bad and then he kicked me again this time in my ribs he kicked me so hard my ribs broke I fell to the ground and I gave out a cry loud enough to scare gundarks.

Then he was touching me he was puting his disgusting hand on my chin "Talk again I will kill you." Krane said in a serious voice. Krane then started kissing my neck I was trying to hold him back but he was too strong and I couldn't force push him because I was in restraints. "No, please stop." I pleaded. "I said don't talk." He said. Krane's breath smelled worst than a sarlac carcas. When he tried to kiss me I kicked him in the balls. I tried to run but I was in too much pain and I tripped over a rock as I fell I contacted the surviving clones and my master through the force for them to help me.

I then heard speeders it was Waxer and Cody I heard the speeders blast Krane. Krane was dead I couldn't sense him anymore I gave a sigh of releif. Cody then ran towards me held me close to his chest I could hear his heartbeat through his armor it was steady and calm. As he held me close I felt warm and I felt safe in his arms. "I was worried about you I thought you might be dead." Cody said. "If you didn't come I probably would be." "Orianda, can I tell you something?" "Of course, Cody."

Cody leaned towards me and whispered in my ear saying "I love you." "I love you too, Cody I always had I was worried you didn't feel the same way." I then fainted after finishing that sentence. When I woke I felt Cody siting in a chair beside me. "Where am I?" I asked. "Your in the medical facility on Courasant you will be here for a few months." Cody said. "How long have I been out?" "For eight hours I am just glad you are ok?" I smiled at him and then are lips met. We kissed deeply he put his hand under my lekkus and I put my left arm around his neck and the other around his waist. I remembered the day we met I knew we would be good freinds but until today we were more than that we were now together.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody's P.O.V

We got Orianda's p.o.v now lets see Cody's p.o.v.

"I don't understand why we're investigating the murder of a senator I find it a waste of time but it's my opinion." Crash said. "I just want to see how that little squirt of the general's padawan has grown." Lowwing . "Isn't that her walking this way." Droidbolt pointed out. (This is their faces O_O when they saw Orianda) 'She has grown alot and more beautiful.' I thought to myself. I walked up to her and asked if it was her and she twirled her lightsaber like she did on Christophsis. "It is you it's been a couple years." I said. "I know Cody it has been so long I almost forgot what troopers were." Orianda said.

Everyone of my brothers bursted laughing for a few moments then the commander started telling us to invetigate the perimeter. "Alright now right now to cover more ground we will split into two groups Cody, Waxer, and Boil your with me anybody who is not with me search the other side of the building while we go to the opposite side now move out." Orianda ordered. I heard Waxer and Boil talking. Boil was complaining and Waxer was warning him for Orianda and I to hear them talking. I saw Orianda turn to Boil and talked to him about how the investigation would turn into a conflict than a war. Boil would learn conflicts in the future. Then he apologized about what he said.

I heard crumbling noises but I didn't know where.

"The building is crumbling." Orianda yelled. She force pushed us away and tried to run but she tripped and giant peices fell on her. She yelled for us to help her Waxer, Boil, and I ran to help her. Waxer and Boil lifted the peices off of her and I pulled her gently out and carried her away. She was bleeding in her left leg alot. I put her down gently on the marble floor. "Waxer Boil I need help over here, now!" They ran over here to where we were. "Ok, Commander what I need you to do is hold her up and Boil go find two peices of sticks and some cloth I'll try to to stop the bleeding." Waxer said.

We did what he said and Waxer tried his very best to stop the bleeding. 'Hold on Orianda we're gonna help you.' I thought. "Here is what you wanted, Waxer." Boil said. "Thank you, Boil." Waxer said. Waxer put the sticks betweeen Orianda's leg and bandaged it. "That should take care of it Commander Cody you can put her down now." I put her down gently on the ground making sure there was nothing under head.

I walked two feet away from Waxer, Boil, and Orianda to try to contact the other group no respond. I tried contacting General Kenobi. I told him what happened to his padawan and the others and he told us to stay put until he is done talking to the queen. All of a sudden I heard Boil, Waxer, and Orianda talking Orianda wanted to thank me what I didn't do by myself. Bet they know I am in love with Orianda. Orianda asked where was I and she wanted to thank me. "Right here." I told her.

"You being alive is thanks enough." She smiled at me I smiled back but then she asked how her leg was to Waxer and Boil. They said broken and she won't be able to walke on it for a while. She was afraid they'd say that. (Ok you know the rest now let's go to Cody's parts) I went behind a marble pole and then "Cody, help me!" Orianda pleaded. "Let her go, Krane!" I orderd. "No, I will not let her go I am not going to get punished for murder. Rhyse he deserved his fate he didn't deserve to be senator, or have a woman I love, or have the fame and glory, or cetainly have the wealth he didn't deserve any of those things!" "She is innocent, Krane don't drag her into this." "I am going to bring her with me and if you dare to follow us I will kill her understand."

"Yes, I do." "Good." Tears were coming into my eyes I feared I wouldn't see her again. She gave me a face that said 'Don't worry I'll be back.' and then Krane and Orianda were gone. I ran to Waxer trying to wake him up. "Uhh what happened, Commander?" Waxer asked dizzy from the knock out dart. "Krane took Orianda thats what happened." " Wait, you're calling her Orianda now?" "No time for questions come on let's go get the speeders." Cody and Waxer took the speeders that were left behind from when the clones were talking about Waxer and Cody were going to get Orianda back they heard a blood curling scream and another one loud enough to scare gundarks.

"That must be her come on." I yelled to Waxer. As soon when we were at Krane's hideout. We found Orianda on the ground and Krane about to strike. Until we blasted him as soon as Krane was dead I ran to Orianda who looked liked she was in serious pain. I leaned Orianda up I was happy she was alive. I wiped some blood off her cheek where she apparently Krane punched her at. I had to tell her but I have to be quiet. "I was worried about you I thought you might be dead." I told her. "If you didn't come I'd probably would be." Orianda whispered to keep her strength. "Orianda, can I tell you something?" "Of course, Cody."

"I love you." "I love you too, Cody I always had I was worried you wouldn't feel the same way." She then fainted in my arms. I finally told her and she feels the same way. I heard Waxer walking toward me "So Commander you like Orianda?" Waxer. "No, I don't like her I love her." "Ok lets get her out of here." Waxer said. After that I was in a room with Orianda waiting for her to be awake. At one point I stroke her lekkus she was even more beautiful in her sleep. Then she woke up and asked where she was I answered her questions. She smile at me I started kissing her deeply I put my arm under lekkus. She put her left arm around my neck and her right around my waist urging us to kiss deeper.

On that point on I knew that we would be together.

~The End~


End file.
